


Five Minutes

by muchadoabouteverything



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchadoabouteverything/pseuds/muchadoabouteverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara spends her five minutes grieving Danny with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a Tumblr prompt where Clara is sad and wearing a big sweater and the Doctor comforts her, except when I looked for it I couldn't find it for my life. If anyone finds it, I would be very appreciative.

Clara wandered through the halls of the TARDIS in a big sweat shirt and some leggings. She had told the doctor she was going to bed, but she hadn't had her five minutes yet, and she had stayed strong all day. She couldn't stand just staying in her room so she decided to take a walk through the long corridors.

The TARDIS still scared her. She wasn't quite sure why. Just a general feeling of being lost and danger like a memory long ago. Part of her was hoping to get lost, and never be found. Especially if it was by the Doctor. She dared not go any where near the consul room. She just walked deeper and deeper into darkness with tears streaming down her face. She came up on the TARDIS library, which she swore she her never seen before, but it seemed familiar never the less. It was several stories high and in no lack of corners that she could curl up in. She walked in, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the Doctor sitting in a big chair reading a book. She was just thinking about sneaking off before he noticed her. He glanced up from his book to look at her. When he saw the tears in her eyes he sat up immediately. "Are you okay?"

"No." She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"That's alright." But it wasn't alright, because she wasn't. The doctor went over all the possible explanations for Clara to cry in his head. It couldn't have been his doing. He didn't have time to aggravate her since their last adventure involved even more running than usual, and both of them were far too tired by the end of it. Annoy her to the point of rolling her eyes sure, but not aggravate.

Besides, she wasn't angry, just sad. He had never made her sad to the point of crying. Angry to the point of crying, yes, but not sad. Maybe she had gotten bad news from her family? No, the Doctor still had her phone in his jacket pocket from when he needed it to hack in to something even the sonic screwdriver could get through. He would have to remember to give it back to her, but not now. 

He thought back on the adventures they had recently. They all kind of blurred together. One place after another, never stopping for too long. This was all to Clara's request, which the Doctor was only to happy to comply, however now that he thought about it, he wondered why she would change her schedule so drastically from the during break, and before dinner trips. She had always made sure to get right back home, and now she hadn't been home in weeks. Not since-

"It's because of Danny." He said, and Clara noted that it wasn't a question. She nodded. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair and thought of what to say. "He's gone." She nodded again. Obviously his words weren't helping. He watched her eyes swell as if they would consume her face. The Doctor hated it. He gritted his teeth. "Clara, I can't have you moping around. I need you to be strong, or you could get yourself in trouble." 

"I've been strong all day." She replied clenching her jaw. "I just need five minutes, like Danny said." 

It took a moment for the Doctor to realize what she was referring to. "That was your subconscious speaking. It was your dream. "

Her arms fell to her sides, her hands tightening into fists. Her whole person seemed to shake, and she looked as if she might scream at him. Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, like a teacher would when answering to an especially annoying student. When she opened her eyes again, she started resolutely into the Doctor's icy blue. With her chin up, shoulders back she asked, "You’re my friend, yes or no?" The Doctor open his mouth to speak, but Clara cut him off. "Yes or no?" 

He didn't miss a beat this time. "Of course, Clara." 

" Friends are suppose to comfort each other when they are sad, not state the obvious and get angry." 

The Doctor thought this over in his head. If cold hard reason wasn't going to help, than the Doctor would use his second favorite coping method: distraction.

"You know what you need? A nice cup of coffee. Last time I only brought you the third best coffee in the galaxy. Just wait till you taste- "

"No, Doctor!" She cut him off allowing her voice to raise. "I don't want to get caught up on some damn planet. I just..." Her voice fell along with her eyes. "I just need five minutes." 

The Doctor couldn't stand to see her like that for one more minute. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Hold me." She said so sure of herself, and stepping closer so that she was only an arms length away from the Doctor and peering down at him in his seat. 

" What? " The Doctor asked, seeing if she would take it back.

"You heard me." The Doctor could tell she was nervous, but hopeful. The Doctor had barely opened his mouth before he was cut off again. "You said you were my friend." She reminded him. 

"Clara-" he sighed. 

"I know you don't like hugging. Just let me sit next to you, and put an arm around me. That's all I'm asking. You don't even have to put your book down. I only have a minute left." 

She hadn't given him any time to speak as she rattled off to convince him. When she finally did stop talking, she searched his eyes nervously and waited. He didn't respond. Instead, he scooted over in his chair and made room for her. She smile gratefully and mushed herself in the space he created for her. 

He awkwardly swung an arm around onto her back, pulling a face the whole time. She smile and kicked her feet up to his other side, her legs making an arch over his. She drew into her knees, head resting against his chest. The Doctor sat stiff and felt tricked into the closeness. He turned his eyes back to his book, in the hand that wasn't wrapped around Clara, and tried unsuccessfully to find where he had left off. Clara sniffled a bit, and the Doctor squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. 

“It’s been a bit longer than a minute.” The Doctor said as soon as he had realized. 

“Had to make up for talking to you.” She replied with a smile, separating from him and rubbing her eyes. “See you in the morning.” She said getting up and walking toward the exit. She paused with one foot in the hallway. “Thanks, Doctor.” She said, smiling and staring into those, not so icy anymore, eyes. 

With that she left the room, leaving the Doctor back to his own devices. He looked back down at his book, and realized he had no interest in it anymore. The arm that was only moments ago holding Clara, was still warm. He found himself smiling wildly, which of course made him scowl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic. Hope you liked it!


End file.
